Kaulah Cahaya Bulan Di Malamku
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL . PoV Sirius untuk Kaulah Matahari Dalam Hidupku. Sirius sangat menyukai bulan, tapi orang yang disukainya membenci bulan


**Kaulah Cahaya Bulan Di Malamku**

By : Remus Black

Bulan separo bersinar terang malam itu. Sirius Black sangat mengagumi benda-benda langit terutama bulan. Meskipun bagi banyak orang pelajaran Astronomi cukup membosankan, Sirius memasukkan pelajaran itu dalam daftar subjek favoritnya.

Menurutnya, bulan di malam hari sangatlah indah. Dan baru-baru ini Ia menyadari bahwa benda itu berkali-kali lipat lebih indah karena terus mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Sayangnya orang tersebut sangat membenci bulan. Meskipun begitu, Sirius tetap menyukai orang itu.

Sirius tersenyum dan membenamkan wajah ke bantalnya ketika mengingat kalau besok Ia dan ketiga temannya akan pergi ke pantai mengisi liburan musim panasnya, dan bertemu Remus di sana.

Entah sejak kapan Sirius mulai jatuh cinta dengan Remus, anak laki-laki yang membenci bulan, terutama bulan purnama.

Ia menyukai sikap Remus yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi berbagai situasi. Anak itu terlihat seperti bulan di mata Sirius. Anggun, malu-malu, tapi misterius. Seperti bulan, Remus seakan selalu memancarkan sinar temaram yang dapat menentramkan hati semua orang.

xxx

Burung camar berkejaran diantara awan kumulus yang memenuhi langit sore itu. Bunyi ombak berdebur indah, sinar kemerahan di horizon membentuk sebuah siluet panjang indah di atas pasir. Sirius Black menyipitkan mata memandang matahari sore. Bertolak pinggang, Ia sepakat untuk menyebut keadaan ini sebagai suatu bentuk kebosanan yang biasa melandanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah pesisir di sekelilingnya, James dan Peter sedang membuat istana pasir sedangkan Remus terlihat anteng dengan buku di pangkuannya dan segelas jus yang dipegangnya.

Sirius tersenyum usil dan menghampiri James dan Peter, "Hai, Prongsie, Wormy! Kelihatannya asyik—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Jangan, Padfoot" kata James sambil mendorong Sirius mundur ketika anak itu kelihatannya sangat berhasrat untuk merubuhkan bangunan dari pasir itu, "kastil ini sudah dua kali rubuh ditelan ombak! Kami harus membangunnya ulang dan kami tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi!"

Sirius baru akan membela diri ketika Peter dengan sangat kurang ajarnya mengusir, "Jadi... Pergi sana! Hush!"

Sirius mencibir dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kemana lagi Ia harus mencari kesibukan agar tidak bosan?

Hanya ada satu pilihan sekarang, mengisengi Remus.

Tapi, tidak... Sirius bahkan terlalu malu untuk mendekatinya. Perasaan yang aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bahkan hanya ketika Ia melihat punggung anak itu dari belakang.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya senormal mungkin, mencoleknya dan mengajaknya main.

"REMUS!"

Remus memekik saking kagetnya. Sirius bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Ia berbuat demikian. Demi Merlin Ia bersumpah hanya berniat menyoleknya dari belakang.

"Sirius! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu... " kata Remus sambil mengelus dada. Sirius merasa bersalah, Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkannya.

Mungkin ini lebih disebabkan oleh gejolak emosinya yang tak terkendali saat Ia berada di dekat Remus.

"Habisnya kau membaca terus sih... Ayo bangun dan nikmati pemandangan indah ini!" kata Sirius asal. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mendapat keberanian untuk bicara dengannya seperti ini.

"Dari sini juga kelihatan, kok..." gumam Remus sambil membuka bukunya lagi.

"Bukaaan!" jerit Sirius putus asa dan mulai bertindak asal: menutup buku Remus. Anak itu menggeram protes, Sirius mendekatkan diri ke arah Remus, "maksudku, ayo bangun dan kita jalan-jalan menikmati pantai—_menikmati_ pantai! Bukan _melihat _pantai!"

Sirius makin bicara asal, Remus memutar bola matanya, "apa sih bedanya?"

"Beda! Sama saja ketika kau sedang makan coklat" kata Sirius berusaha membetulkan perkataannya, "_melihat_ coklat dengan _menikmati_ coklat beda artinya 'kan?".

Tapi nampaknya malah membuat perkataannya makin terdengar asal di telinga Remus.

"Apapun katamu deh!" Sirius melihat Remus menghela napas, meskipun begitu, Ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan, "HEI!"

Sumpah, Sirius tidak berniat melakukannya, tapi sekarang Ia menarik Remus kasar dan memaksa anak itu untuk bangun.

Sirius bermaksud untuk minta maaf, tapi yang terucap malahan, "Ayo! Kita balapan sampai bendera itu!", dan dengan tampang bodoh menunjuk bendera bergambar tengkorak serta tulang di ujung pesisir.

Tapi tanpa diduga, Remus mengikutinya berjalan, "kau mau mati, ya?"

"Nyatanya kau mau ikut, tuh" timpal Sirius. Nampaknya Ia sudah bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya dan mulai bicara normal.

Remus berhenti dan berbalik, "ya sudah, aku balik lagi, nih..."

"Aduh! Aku cuma bercanda!" Sirius meraih lengan Remus dan—lagi-lagi—Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus melakukannya. Tapi, sungguh di luar dugaan, muka Remus memerah.

"Aku juga cuma bercanda kok" katanya sambil tersenyum manis lalu menyikut pinggang Sirius, "ayo!"

Sirius ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, namun Ia belum punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Maka Ia memutuskan untuk merangkul pundaknya saja.

"Kau memang lucu..." kata Sirius sambil tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan. Dilihatnya Remus juga tersenyum.

Apakah Remus tersenyum karena perkataannya, Sirius tidak tahu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Remus memang misterius. Anak berambut coklat itu seakan mempunyai kekuatan untuk selalu menarik Sirius.

Bukan hanya Sirius, lebih tepatnya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini Sirius sempat mendapati beberapa anak, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, mencuri pandang ke arah Remus. Mungkin secara fisik, Remus memang terlihat seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sirius merasakan ada suatu kekuatan dalam diri Remus, seperti gaya tarik Bulan yang dapat menyebabkan laut pasang. Diam-diam menghanyutkan, mungkin adalah peribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Remus.

Dua kilometer mereka lalui tanpa sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing, Sirius berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dengan menunjuk asal ke arah langit.

"Remus! Remus! Lihat! Ada burung bangau—"

Tetapi betapa menyesalnya Sirius karena, pertama, Ia melihat bahwa Remus juga kelihatannya akan bicara dan Ia memotongnya begitu saja dengan omongan tak penting seperti barusan, kedua, lagipula yang Ia tunjuk bukan burung bangau. Membuatnya makin terlihat konyol di mata Remus.

"Itu burung camar, Padfoot" Remus tersenyum kepadanya. Sirius bukan main senangnya.

"Oh..." gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan. Keheningan kembali melanda mereka, Remus baru mau angkat bicara lagi ketika Sirius dengan tiba-tiba lari menuju laut.

"Padfoot! Kau mau keman—AUH!" Remus memekik, Sirius menyipratnya dengan air laut. Mungkin kali ini Ia mau diajak main, pikirnya.

"Rasakan itu!" kata Sirius sambil tertawa.

"Uh, awas kau!" Remus, yang Sirius kira tadinya tidak akan memedulikannya, ternyata malah menghampirinya dan mencoba menyiramnya dengan air laut. Mereka bercanda sambil tertawa ditengah-tengah hempasan ombak yang dari tadi menghantam kaki mereka, memeriahkan suasana.

Ketika baju mereka sudah agak basah karena kebrutalan masing-masing, mereka akhirnya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan pertarungan berikutnya.

Sirius terus melihat ke arah Remus, anak itu masih terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Ia sungguh menggemaskan, Sirius tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Remus, sebentar..." katanya mendekat ke arah anak itu, sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang kira-kira tepat untuk menyentuh pipinya. Ia membelai pipi Remus dan berkata asal, "ada cipratan pasir-lumpur di pipimu"

Sebenarnya tidak terdapat apa-apa di pipi Remus, tapi sekarang malahan Ia yang menyebabkan adanya _cipratan pasir-lumpur_ itu. Sirius tersenyum melas.

Tiba-tiba Remus memegang tangannya, Sirius berjengit, perasaan aneh kembali menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Perasaan yang lebih aneh daripada saat Ia bahkan hanya melihat punggung anak itu dari belakang.

Remus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bukan tatapan yang biasa Ia tunjukkan kalau sedang bicara serius dengan McGonagall ataupun Slughorn. Bukan pula tatapannya saat memerhatikan Profesor Binns di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir.

Tapi semua itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting bagi Sirius adalah sekarang bahwa Ia baru menyadari betapa indah pemandangan di depannya itu. Wajah Remus, yang pucat bagai bulan, sangat terlihat mengagumkan ditimpa cahaya matahari sore. Rambutnya yang indah bergerak-gerak ditiup angin pantai. Ingin rasanya Sirius menyanyikan lagu _Beautiful Girls_-nya Sean Kingston. Tapi sayangnya, Remus bukanlah anak gadis.

Sirius tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan Remus belum juga melepaskan pandangannya dari Sirius. Agak membuat jengah sebenarnya. Maka Sirius untuk memutuskan—lagi-lagi—bertindak asal untuk sekedar memecah keheningan aneh yang dari tadi melanda mereka.

"Remus! Lihat! Matahari terbenam!" teriak Sirius menunjuk ke arah laut. Dan ketika Ia menoleh kembali, betapa menyesalnya, Remus mengernyit. Tapi lalu kemudian anak itu ikut menoleh ke arah matahari.

Beberapa saat sebelum matahari menghilang. Mereka bertemu tatap, Remus tersenyum padanya. Sirius membalasnya dengan satu senyuman canggung.

"Kaulah matahariku .." gumam Remus pelan.

Sirius mengerjap, "apa?"

"Sirius, kau seperti matahari .. begitu menawan, kau tahu" kata Remus sambil terus menatap matanya.

Sirius ingin membalas perkataannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih puitis—atau gombal, sebetulnya—tapi tangan Remus yang menyentuh tengkuknya sungguh membuatnya seperti terkena mantra _Petrificus Totalus,_ diam membatu dan tak bisa bergerak, hanya saja ini disertai debaran jantung yang agak kurang normal.

Sirius bertanya-tanya dalam hati kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan tangan Remus di tengkuknya, tubuh Remus yang berjarak kurang dari satu senti di depannya, serta kelopak mata anak itu yang dilihatnya perlahan menutup...

Sesuai yang dibayangkan Sirius, anak laki-laki didepannya memberinya satu ciuman hangat di bibir.

_Astaga, _jerit Sirius dalam hati, _pikirnya sedang apa dia?! Kenapa dia men—_

Tapi seolah ada suara lain dalam kepalanya yang menyuruh Sirius diam. Di lain sisi, Sirius merasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan hubungan persahabatan dengan menciumnya seperti ini. Sirius mencoba melawan, karena sekarang perasaan aneh mulai menjalari pembuluh nadinya. Tapi tangan Remus yang dari tadi membelai punggungnya lembut seolah berkata, 'tak usah takut, ada aku di sini'

Begitu Sirius membuka mata, sinar senja yang dari tadi menemani mereka sekarang sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Digantikan langit biru pucat dan bulan-separo yang menghiasi langit sore itu. Di beberapa tempat, terdapat bintang yang bersinar malu-malu.

Remus mencium keningnya, "aku mencintaimu, Sirius"

Sirius hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sekarang, memandang bulan atau memandang Remus? Tapi tentu saja Ia memilih yang kedua.

"Sama seperti aku mencintai matahari .." gumam Remus pelan diantara leher Sirius, "aku akan terus mengagumimu seperti aku mengagumi matahari"

Sirius mengusap rambutnya, "kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi bulannya?"

Remus tertawa dan mencium Sirius sebagai jawabannya.

xxx

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Ini adalah versi sudut-pandang Sirius untuk _Kaulah Matahari Dalam Hidupku_. Bagi yang belum membacanya, HAYO BACA! Hahaa ;). Hanya saja saya sedang tidak berada dalam atmosfer pantai saat sedang membuatnya.

Judulnya, yah, diambil dari lirik lagu _Selalu Denganmu_-nya Tompi. Haduh, Tompi... lirik lagu anda sungguh sangat menginspirasi saya dalam membuat fanfiction. /mata berbinar-binar/ terima kasih banyak.


End file.
